Barty Blake
For other incarnations of Mr. Blake, see Mr. Blake (disambiguation). : | actor= Frank Welker }} Bartholomew "Barty" Blake , season 2, episode 16. is the husband of Nan, and the father of Daphne and her five older sisters, four of whom were identical quadruplets. Physical appearance Barty is a tall, middle-aged Caucasian male, with blond hair and a huge square jawbone, similarly to Fred and his two fathers. He wears a purple jacket over a white turtle-necked sweater, and purple pants. Personality He seems stiff, snooty, stern, and aristocratic. Like his wife, he disliked that Daphne wasn't a prodigy like her older sisters and condemns her association with Mystery Inc. He is also a bit of a hypocrite, as he yelled at Fred for breaking Daphne's heart, even though he never liked him and wanted their relationship to end anyway. He looked down on Fred and the other members of Mystery Incorporated. , season 1, episode 1. Once the Evil Entity was sucked into a black hole and altered reality, Barty's attitude and feelings towards Daphne, her sisters and Fred is the exact opposite of what it was before, evidenced by him approving Daphne's relationship with Fred to the point where both he and Nan are planning their wedding, calling Fred a perfect specimen, and being disappointed in Daphne's sisters whom he considers as underachievers. , season 2, episode 26. History Early life He attended the wedding of one of his daughters (an unnamed astronaut daughter) who got married in a space-suit. His attire at that wedding included a purple sash, sword, and large gold medallion, suggesting he has a connection with foreign nobility. , season 1, episode 4. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one He and Nan tried to talk to Daphne into not spending so much time with Fred Jones and the gang after they were recently sent to jail for interfering with police business. He and Nan convinced Daphne to go on date with Rung Ladderton. , season 1, episode 3. Daphne's parents dropped her off at Darrow University. , season 1, episode 12. The Blakes hosted a dinner party for Mr. Wang. Then later let the gang borrow the family boat. He almost accepted Fred as Daphne's boyfriend, but he and Nan got caught in one of his traps. , season 1, episode 18. He and his wife came to get Daphne out of jail. Daphne chose this moment to announce that she and Fred were engaged, to which he fainted at after hearing. He then later showed up after the Freak was caught to take Daphne home. , season 1, episode 26. Season two He spoke to Fred Jones, Jr. when he came to the door looking for Daphne. He yelled at Fred for dumping Daphne, even though he never liked Fred in the first place. , season 2, episode 1. The Blakes held a welcome home party for Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves at their mansion during which the Hodag attacked and robbed the guests of their jewelry. , season 2, episode 5. His Pangea car had been stolen. Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Post-Nibiru In the new timeline created after the Evil Entity's demise, Barty not only approves Daphne's relationship with Fred, but also decided to plan their wedding along with his wife and Fred's biological parents. He now expresses a big pride for Daphne and Fred, and a profound regret for his quadruplet twin daughters (who are now failed underachievers). Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 101. ** 103. ** 104. (flashback, no lines) ** 112. ** 118. ** 126. ** 201. ** 205. (no lines) ** 216. ** 220. ** 224. ** 226. Quotes | Barty: Spare me. Things like this always happen when the Jones boys are around! | Barty: You are forbidden to see the Jones boy ever again! }} Notes/trivia * Frank Welker was uncredited for his role as Barty in All Fear the Freak. * Barty's name was only known through the show's end credits until Aliens Among Us, when his name was referred to. In other languages References Category:Blakes (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Parents Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters